(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly, to a combination chair that has a storage box detachably inserted therein for keeping things.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many storage devices are commercially available. These storage devices include two types, i.e., the fixed type and the collapsible type. Regular fixed type storage devices commonly have a frame structure made of metal, wood, plastics, or other hard or rigid materials. Because a fixed type storage device is not collapsible, it occupies much storage space when not in use. A collapsible type storage device can be received in a collapsed status to reduce space occupation when not in use. Flexible sheet materials may be used for making collapsible type storage devices. Further, hinge means may be used in a collapsible type storage device to connect hard members. Either fixed type or collapsible type, a conventional storage device is simply used to keep things.